Pointe Of No Return
by SweetSouthernSass
Summary: Everything was perfect, until it suddenly wasn't. Without warning, Evelynne was forced to leave behind the only town and only family she had ever known, all while keeping a secret she vowed to protect. She's gone to special lengths to keep her past where she left it. But when Gemma decides it's time for her to come home and offers her the perfect way back, will the Princess return?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hello readers! So, I recently received a message from a reader who was begging for a new SOA story. Now, I know that I have another that I have yet to complete, much less really fill out, that certainly requires attention...and it will get it, I swear. But I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, and until I do, I'm not going to be able to move forward with anything else. Plus, it's fun!

**Pairing:** Jax Teller/OC (Female Original Character)  
*May contain minor side-pairings with additional OC's as well.

**Rating:** Fiction M (Without a doubt!)- For language, adult themes/situations, fighting/violence/'gang' activities, and hot men on motorcycles. It's the Sons babe ;)

**Updates:** I won't be assigning a constant updating day, I'll simply be getting to it as often as possible. Keep your fingers crossed for no writer's block!

_***Warning!:**_ This is not your typical SOA timeline. I will be altering dates on certain things, that's for sure. LuAnn is also still with us, and will be for a while. If you're looking for a story that stays absolutely true to the timeline presented in the TV Series, this isn't the story for you. There will be the addition of multiple OC's, some events from the series will be wiped out or altered, and some will remain the same. It is also not a Tara-friendly story. There might not be heavy Tara-bashing, but I've never really enjoyed her character much, didn't think she was strong enough for Jax. So, fair warning now! If any of these things trouble you, turn back now.

Feel free to follow, favorite, review and what not! Love story feedback and suggestions, but please keep the flames to yourself! The boys shoot first and ask questions later. :)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy, its characters, or any other recognizable/trademarked/copyrighted materials. I only own my Original Characters, and my personal plotline twists and turns!**

* * *

**_~Prologue~  
_**_"Gi__ve me one more chance before we crash and burn,  
give me one more chance before we reach the point o__f no return.__"_**_  
_**

* * *

Freshly manicured nails tapped against a newly polished counter, the sleek varnish reflecting the white tips. It was a beat of nerves, the only way that she could rid herself of the mounting anxious energy that continued to pile up as she gazed around herself, bright green eyes lighting on every feature of the recently renovated storefront turned studio. Just setting foot in the California town left every nerve-ending in her body raw, on edge. It was like forbidden fruit, something her soul had been craving but that she knew wasn't allowed to her any longer. It left her five-foot-six frame almost trembling, ready to bolt at any sign of trouble, even though she logically knew that most of the major players who would sound the alarm that she had returned weren't even close to being able to spot her.

That knowledge didn't keep her from the tapping of her nails, or the raking of her fingers through her long, toffee colored locks that were accented with just the hint of blonde though.

It didn't leave her any comfort over the situation she found herself in, not really.

"This is a horrible idea, you know that right?"

She meant for her words to come out stern, disapproving, and a precursor to a refusal that was itching to break free from her lips. Regardless of the fact that, if she was being honest with herself (which she _wasn't_) and if she admitted to the fluttery feeling in her chest (which she _wouldn't_), the place was absolutely perfect. So much so, it almost physically hurt to turn the suggestion down.

The two women before her had used every scrap of knowledge they had when it came to her tastes and preferences, all in their attempts to make it so. To make it something she couldn't refuse.

Everything from the newly installed wide-pane windows across the front of the building that let sunlight filter in across the recently waxed hardwood floors, to the three large studio rooms that had been created by the addition of walls and the multiple smaller practice studios on the second floor. All complete with wall to wall mirrors and chandelier style light fixtures, no less. It was as if they had reached inside her mind while she slept, and yanked the building right out of her deepest fantasies and brightest dreams. The largest room was located toward the back, big enough to fit at least forty people with decent spacing, and even had been outfitted with risers along the back wall for those who wanted to sit and observe. A small office and welcoming counter separated it from the two medium sized studios that spanned the sides of the main hallway, each with the large windows that faced the street front for interested passersby to catch a glimpse of the happenings inside, as well as one-way observation mirrors that gave those in the hallway a peek inside. That left the upstairs after making their way up the sleek spiral staircase toward the back of the building, leading to another hallway with four rooms on each side, around eight smaller studios, outfitted specifically for individual and small group practice. The only thing left were decorations, choosing paint colors and furniture, all things left for her to choose.

She swallowed back the lump in her throat as she gazed around once more, always aware of the keen gazes that remained glued to her person as she tried to find the will to refuse the place that was a living paradise to her dreams.

It didn't change the fact that she shouldn't be there.

It didn't change the fact that her side was on fire, the ink of her past practically burning into the ivory-colored skin of her upper ribs, wrapping around beneath her left breast. The high-grade makeup that covered it may have hid it from view…but it did nothing to keep it from almost throbbing in time with her heart that beat rapidly against the inside of her chest.

"It'll never work." She murmured, raking fingers through her long locks again, her voice shaky in its betrayal of her emotions. "_He_ will never let it work, and _you_ know it. He'll say that you're doing this on purpose, that I've come back to ruin everything he's worked for-"

"He'll get over it sweetie."

She snorted, casting an incredulous look the older woman's way. Hadn't she been there that day, seen how he acted?

"Don't make me laugh."

The woman in question sighed, crossing her arms tightly over the tight, black V-neck shirt she wore, and cocked her hip to the side with attitude as she stared the younger girl down. She had been hard at work for weeks, securing the property when the idea had hit and become available, then arranging for the extensive renovations; all under the radar so that her new, dirty little secret wouldn't be discovered before she had all the pieces in their rightful places, ready to play. It was a feat not made easy in the small, consistently gossipy town, but she had pulled it off. She had managed, just as she always did.

It was quite the accomplishment though, if she did say so herself.

"He's restless," She started, trying a new tactic; if she couldn't appeal to the professional inside then she'd get through to the woman. "Everyone knows it baby. He was restless before, and he'll be even worse now that-"

"Don't." The girl pleaded, shaking her head fiercely as she cut her mother figure off. "Please, just…don't."

Silence echoed around them, aside from the nervous shifting of the still silent woman's feet, the thudding heartbeat of the woman beside her, and the continued tapping of nails from the girl who remained pressed against the counter like a cornered animal.

"I won't," She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "I _can't_ be the whore he keeps. I can't go through that, can't afford to…"

Booted heels clicked across the flooring hurriedly before thin but surprisingly long and muscular arms wrapped around her, pulling her deeply into an embrace. She shushed the girl in her arms, her heart clenching painfully at the broken tone she'd used, that had peeked through the mask she kept so firmly in place, and once again cursed the circumstances that led to the situation they found themselves in. If only all her babies could come together, despite the initial shitstorm she knew would rain down on them when the games began.

They were meant to be together, she knew it.

"You listen to me baby, I would never, _never_ let that happen to you. Not ever." She vowed, stroking a hand through the girl's long hair. "_We_ would never let that happen."

Her eyes met with the milky blues of her closest friend, silently communicating for her to step into the embrace, to join them.

"…and you need a safe place right now, the both of you."


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **Chapter One is here! I hope that you all enjoy it, I worked a while on it and I really kind of like how it turned out. It's pretty long, almost 5,000 words! There are some flashes in it as well, detailing bits of the past. At the bottom of the chapter I've outlined some of the AU Timeline details, so check that out if anything is confusing you. Also, thanks a billion for your support on the story and a special thank you to my first three reviewers; _GypsyAnne, india-guest, decadenceofmysoul!_

Feel free to follow, favorite, review and what not! Love story feedback and suggestions, but please keep the flames to yourself! The boys shoot first and ask questions later. :)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy, its characters, or any other recognizable/trademarked/copyrighted materials. I only own my Original Characters, and my personal plotline twists and turns!**

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

* * *

_...March, 2006..._

_She was practically shivering with nerves but otherwise remained completely still, not even blinking as she sat; her smaller frame perched on the aluminum bench that was bolted to the floor of on one side of a table in the Visitor's Center of Stockton State Prison._

_ No, she didn't move or shift in her seat, simply content with staring blankly at the table top in front of her and seeing things that weren't actually there. Memories of the past month flashed by rapidly and, once again, she wondered what exactly she was doing there as yet another man was brought in and shown to the specific table assigned to their visitor. Each time the door leading to the inner hall of the prison screeched open, every muscle in her body tensed in anticipation, only to relax as the person revealed wasn't who she was there to see. She dreaded what he would say when he finally appeared; sure that word had gotten to him somehow concerning the events that had led her to where she was that day. _

_Yes, part of her wondered why on earth she had decided to show her face, especially knowing that the Visitor Log could possibly be checked._

Doesn't matter_…Her mind taunted her, scoffing…_No one will be looking for you anyway.

_That wasn't true, and she knew it. _He_ might not be looking for her, _he_ might be ridiculously happy with the life he had always wanted after succeeding in running her out of his life, but there _were_ others. _

_Others would be looking._

_The door screeched for what had to be the fifteenth time, and this time she didn't even flinch. _

_She just kept staring, absentmindedly pulling at the hemline of the over-sized sweatshirt she wore over her tight jeans and heeled boots, her hair tumbling down her back in gentle, toffee colored waves. But then there was a choking gasp of disbelief and her head snapped up of its own accord, while her usually bright green eyes that had dulled slightly in hue as of late met with a pair of thoroughly shocked gray-blues. The man was guided forward by the C.O. on hand, his blue uniform standing out in the room of grays and whites. He looked almost the same as she remembered; it had only been about five months since she had last seen him after all. Arms shaped with muscle and decorated with tattoos, his hair hanging down past his shoulders and topped off with a black beanie. Her lips turned up in a small, sad smile as he was dropped into the seat across from her, his hands falling slack on the table top with a quiet thud._

"_E-Evie?" He stuttered, her sudden appearance shaking his ever-present cool._

"_Hey, Big O."_

**_.~._**

At a quarter past eleven in the morning, the usually quiet town of Charming, California was officially awaking, its citizens going about their typical Thursday morning routines. There wasn't much out of place, aside from the twenty-six going on twenty-seven year old woman who sat in a brand new Dodge Ram, her fingers clenching on the steering wheel and her knuckles white as she hid behind the dark tint of its windows. She muttered underneath her breath, coaching herself to keep calm after her brief venture into Charming's public for the first time in nearly four years.

Yes, it was a quarter past eleven in the morning and Evelynne Whitney's nerves were already _completely_ shot.

She wasn't entirely sure whose bright idea it had been to send her out for coffees, nor why she hadn't absolutely refused to do such a thing after working so diligently at keeping a low profile throughout the few days she had been in town. It didn't matter that those she was most keen on avoiding didn't have the possibility of running into her…_yet_, and it didn't matter that she had chosen the only unfamiliar coffee shop she could find, conveniently located only four or so blocks away from her destination. _Martha's Brew _was a quaint little bakery and java shop duo taking up residence on Main Street, and while she didn't have to worry over the owners recognizing her features, there was still the possibility of its patrons doing so.

Which was why she looked like a complete and total moron, what with wearing her darkened sunglasses inside to obscure the view from any wandering eyes and all.

Every single second that had passed as she waited for the large order had been a torturous eternity, one filled with her thudding heartbeat in her chest and her accelerated breathing at each _Ding!_ of the shop door's bell. Hyperventilation had been a definite possibility and was well on its way to becoming a reality when the name she had given was finally called, her order ready to go. She was positive they had never seen a customer move so fast, rushing out before they could even utter a customary _"Have a nice day!"_

Which led to her current state now.

Her death grip on the wheel as she repeatedly told herself to breathe, _just breathe_.

Evelynne had come to a stop, the adrenaline of being out in plain sight finally diminishing after she had parked directly in front of what used to be a two-story storefront situated at the North End of Main Street. She glanced up, eyes still hidden behind dark lenses as she took in the reddish-brown brick with its cream and beige colored trim, its front doors opened wide to allow bustling workers back and forth as they finished off some of the newly renovated studio's final touches, and she bit down on her lip.

This place, _her_ _place_, was one of only two in total that she truly felt comfortable in since returning to the deceptively quiet town.

It was a false sense of security though, she knew that. It wouldn't be much longer, that feeling would be shattered, and she knew that too. It didn't matter how damn good the headstrong woman who had helped to arrange all this had been _or_ was, they were bound to be discovered. Really, it was only a matter of time. Evelynne could only hope that she had her head screwed on straight and her mind locked down tight when it did.

_SMACK!_

A high-pitched shriek escaped her lips before she could bite it back, the sharp sound of a palm slapping against her driver's side window's glass shocking her out of her musings. Her head whipped to the side at about the same time her hand scrambled for something in her purse that was no longer there, her mind somewhere stuck between fearing it to be her worst nightmare of having to face _him_ before she was ready and an automatic response to danger in the small town. It wasn't needed though, given that the laughing figure on the other side of the glass was entirely too familiar and only made her glare in annoyance. She let out a huff of air and shoved her door open, refusing to feel the least bit guilty when the figure in question let out a gust of air from his lungs and a heavy _"Oomph!"_ as it came in contact with his abdomen, leaving him to stumble back a half-step.

"Liam!" She hissed, landing a smack on his exposed forearm. "You complete _ass_!"

"Ow, _hey!_" He whined, giving her a ridiculous pout as he rubbed at his arm. "There's no need to resort to violence!"

She scoffed, planting her hands on her hips.

"You scared the ever-loving shit out of me!" Evelynne snapped, narrowing her eyes at him; little good it did her, given that he towered over her in size.

Liam Danvers could be quite an intimidating visage if you were just meeting him for the first time. Standing easily at six-foot-five with a broad yet lean frame that was smoothed over with muscle, he always made her feel tiny in comparison. His skin was an olive tone most of the time, though it grew darker with a tan when he spent too much time in the sun without proper protection and he had a head of jet black hair that was cut to a medium length, leaving messy strands to fall around his head that he was always brushing away from his caramel colored eyes. Evelynne met him almost immediately after leaving town those years ago and a bond had shaped and formed itself between them within only hours of knowing each other. He was twenty-nine now, quite the fitness enthusiast, and one of the closest things to a brother Evelynne could ever have had or asked for. There were many times he reminded her of another 'gentle giant' she once knew, which only made her cherish him that much more.

"No need to be so jumpy squirt, it's not like you have a gang of bikers who might end up stalking you…Oh, wait-" He coughed out sarcastically before flailing his arms up in defense as the smaller woman reached out to smack him once more. "Okay! _Okay_!"

"Dick…" She grumbled, sending him a dirty glare.

He simply laughed.

She had to stretch as she leaned back into the truck, reaching for the multiple carrying containers of coffee that she had been sent out for in the first place. As she worked to balance both the load of caffeinated heaven and her purse at the same time, she felt the weight of the containers lifted from her arms almost immediately, only to find them secured in Liam's hold as he grinned at her. He turned toward the building in front of them as she shut and locked up her truck, his eyes flitting over the front of the studio before landing on the new sign that would be installed above the doors shortly. It was done up in a whimsical scripted font Evelynne had chosen, and given a silvery color trimmed with a metallic gold, both of which would shimmer perfectly as night fell and the sign lit up.

"On Pointe Studios," He hummed thoughtfully, turning to grin at her. "Clever, I like it."

Evelynne gave a small smile and shrugged her shoulders slightly, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I still don't know about all of this…" She whispered, showing her unease for the first time since his arrival.

Liam freed a hand and placed it around her shoulder, giving her a side hug and a light squeeze that she enjoyed the heat from. He pressed a kiss to her temple in an attempt to soothe her worries, all while gazing at the place he would be spending plenty of time in.

"You _need_ this, especially with everything that's happened. You've been missing them- ah, ah…deny it all you want, it doesn't make it any less true." He chastised, grinning as she tried to cut in. "And if anything happens, you know you'll have us, no matter what."

It was silent a moment before Evelynne nodded, getting ready to ask where his mirror image was. Nikolas Danvers was almost an exact copy of his twin Liam, only he possessed a slightly leaner build to his tall frame and his eyes were a bit darker brown than that of his brothers. She had met him only a handful of days after getting to know Liam, only to be looked at a few moments before being declared their newest little sister and practically tackled in a twin hug. She knew that if Liam had made it to Charming, Nik couldn't be far behind. Unless they were up to their mischievous antics of sabotaging one another again, then it might be a few hours before the younger (by all of _three_ minutes, he would remind you) twin showed up.

She opened her mouth to find out as Liam guided her through the open doorway and the front hall, but she never got the chance to speak the words. A high-pitched shout of excitement rang out from in front of them, and it was quickly followed by a clumsy blur of pink that slammed directly into Evelynne's shins before jumping excitedly there.

"Mommy!"

_**.~.**_

"_Evie…what are you doing sweetheart?"_

_She didn't know how to answer his question, or even what type of answer he was looking for really. Did he mean what was she doing visiting him, or did he mean what was she doing in general? Deep down, she knew exactly what he meant. He meant what was she doing, turning tail and running. That _wasn't_ what he taught her, it _wasn't_ how she had been brought up to handle situations. _

_After her mother had all but disappeared and left her with her father, she had been quickly snatched up into the clutches of the two most infamous old ladies SAMCRO's Motorcycle Club had to offer. Gemma Teller (then) and LuAnn Delaney were quick to take on the mother rolls in her life (or in LuAnn's case, more the fun Aunt), and with that came Big Otto. While her own father at first was constantly out on the open highway and then in a prison cell, Big O had quickly become her father figure. It wasn't that she didn't love her father or that Thomas Whitney didn't love her, he was just...always absent. Evelynne's father being killed in prison when she was thirteen only solidified the bond, and Otto Delaney had _never_ taught her to simply duck her head and run when things were getting tough. _

"_You've got everyone worried near death babygirl. They're making extra runs, scouting out smaller towns down the road. Gem and LuAnn are raging storms, drivin' all the men insane, and Jax-"_

_She let out a scoff, the guilt in her eyes quickly igniting and changing into a roaring inferno that even the man in front of her almost wanted to flinch back from, despite the years he had spent serving hard time._

"_Jax couldn't give two shits about where I am, Big O. Don't kid yourself."_

_Otto gazed back at the girl he considered his daughter, easily seeing the pain and heartbreak behind the hardened mask she had attempted to keep together so tightly in front of him. It might disguise her emotions from many others, but he had helped practically raise the girl from four years old while his brother dropped the figurative ball. There _was_ no hiding from Otto. He cursed mentally, wondering just what exactly Jackson Teller had done this time. As much as he loved the boy, he sponsored him into the Sons after all, the little shit just couldn't seem to keep his foot out of it. When he had received the call from Clay that Evelynne had all but disappeared, he had been told they had a small fight over pussy...but this seemed like more._

_Much more._

"_I'm sure he didn't mean-"_

"_Oh, he meant it." Evelynne laughed bitterly, and it sent a chill down his spine. "He meant every damn word he said, right before _he_ ran _me_ out of town."_

_At the pure shock once again rearranging Big Otto's features, she let out another laugh of disbelief. _

_Evelynne couldn't help but snort to herself, looking down as she traced a few random patterns on the smooth, cool table top between them. The unshed tears burned at her eyes but she refused to let them fall, completely unsure of where this new strength was coming from when only days ago she had been dead on her feet. It had taken her newest friend, Cecily, all that she had to get her out of the apartment some days. Maybe it was the anger, coursing hot through her veins. Or perhaps it was just being in the man next to her's presence. Either way, she felt stronger than she had in a while. _

_Evelynne glanced up again at Otto's face, registering just how shocked he truly was. He had been told she was missing, but obviously they had left out the full reason _why_. Trust the club to protect their Golden Boy, just like always._

"_Clay forgot to mention that, didn't he Big O?"  
_

**_.~._**

Her name was Emmaleigh.

With the blonde in her hair and those bright, shockingly blue eyes, if you looked quickly enough she could be the spitting image of her father at that age…only a female version. But if you took the time to get closer and _really_ look at her, you could see a beautiful balance of both her parents' features in her face. The blonde wasn't only cornsilk blonde but instead had locks of honey and wheat colored strands that brought her shoulder length, baby-fine hair to more of a dirty blonde hue. She had high set cheekbones underneath her chubby cheeks, and an adorable little nose, just like her mother. Her eyes were the most distinctive though, while bright blue to passerby, you could see just a touch of green at the outer edges of her irises if you came close enough.

And she was quite the little bundle of energy as she jumped at her mother's feet, her little arms raised as high as she could get them while she continued to jump.

"Up, Mommy!" She squealed. "Up, I want _up_!"

Evelynne was quick to comply, dropping her purse at her side as she reached down to scoop the toddler up from the floor and swing her up into her arms, giggling along with her daughter's high-pitched laughter. Once settled on her hip, the nearly three-year old Emmaleigh had plenty to babble on about, all while waving a scribbled on picture torn out from one of her many coloring books. It didn't take her long to notice the tall man standing behind her mother though, and with an excited cry of _"Leee!", _she quickly launched herself from her mother's hold and into the now free and waiting arms of her Uncle Liam.

"She really loves him."

Her stride had been deceptively quiet as Gemma Teller-Morrow approached the girl she had _always_ considered a daughter and who she was _still_ convinced would be taking her place as the future Queen of SAMCRO, if she had anything to say about it at least.

She tried her best to keep the strain of jealousy out of her eyes and off her face, not wanting to upset Evelynne or ignite the fierce protectiveness she had borne witness to a few times over the past four years. She loved that girl, and while she hated it and didn't necessarily agree with how things had been handled when Evelynne had left Charming, she understood her need to leave when she did. Humiliation didn't even begin to cover what had happened to her, and if it had been done by _anyone_ else, Gemma would've gotten rid of the culprit all on her own.

_Permanently_.

But it was her son who had done this, and she would always love and do her best to protect her babies, it didn't matter how stupid the shit they got themselves into was, nor what grave mistake they might make. She would be there for them, to pick them back up and help guide them back down the right path, or the path she thought best at least. That was why it had been time to bring Evelynne and Emmaleigh _home_.

No matter how much of a clusterfuck they would all be in when the truth finally came out.

_**.~.**_

_"I'll make you a deal babygirl."_

_Evelynne had spent the last fifteen minutes of her visit doing her absolute best to convince her father figure that he, under _no_ circumstances, could pass on that he knew of her whereabouts. She had only come to speak to him, to reassure him of her safety, _not_ the Club. Otto Delaney was torn, feeling the need to both protect his little girl from all the pain and suffering she had experienced and remain loyal to his brothers, especially the ones he knew to be worried about her. _

_Word had spread to every charter that the daughter of a First Nine was missing, goddamn SAMCRO royalty, and here she was _begging_ him not to say anything. It was a double-edged sword, and either way, someone wouldn't be happy. _

_"What kind of deal?" She whispered, passing a hand over her face in exhaustion and worry._

_She didn't want to be found. _

_She couldn't go back, not after what had been done to her, and she wasn't sure she would ever be able to _look_ at the man she loved in the same way, ever again, much less _be_ around him with his new-found hatred of her. Plus, it wasn't just her she had to worry about anymore, something she wasn't about to admit, knowing that if she did? She'd be on a one-way ticket back to Charming so fast, she wouldn't even realize it until her ass was parked on a barstool back in the Clubhouse._

_"You call-"_

_"What?!" She screeched, and then promptly flushed with embarrassment as those around her gave them curious eyes._

_"You call Gemma and LuAnn." He finished, waving away the C.O. who was watching them after Evie's outburst. "You call Gemma and LuAnn; let them help you, let them know you're safe and alive."_

_Evelynne was already shaking her head, a tremor of fear cascading down her now rigid spine._

_"They'll tell the Club." She whispered. "They'll tell Clay, and Clay will tell _him_. And I don't want him knowing _anything_ about me anymore."_

_Big Otto was silent, his calculating gaze sweeping over her agonized features for the hundredth time, and for the _thousandth_ time he wondered what exactly had gone down between SAMCRO's Charming Prince and Princess. It was bad enough that she had been shaken down to her very core, bad enough that she had run from the only family she had ever known and was now shacked up in an apartment all the way down in Los Angeles. _

_But she refused to tell him everything, leading him to believe she was _still_ protecting Jax, despite what she said about wanting nothing to do with him any longer. _

_"They won't." _

_He held up a hand as she went to argue with him, stroking her shaking ones with his in an attempt to calm her down._

_"Wait two more days, I'll make a call first." He murmured soothingly, brushing strands of hair behind her ear. "They just want to know that you're alright sweetheart."_

_Evelynne was quiet as she studied first him and then their linked hands, debating Otto's plan carefully in her mind while she chewed on her bottom lip. _

_On one hand, she desperately missed the two women who had become mother figures in her life. They had barely gone a day without speaking before since she was a child, and now it had been almost an entire month since she last heard their voices. She was going to be needing help soon, even with her new contract at the prestigious LA Dance Academy she had lucked into and her newest friends having her back. Gemma and LuAnn…they would know what to do. _

_On the other hand though, she ran the risk of SAMCRO finding out about her whereabouts, of _him_ finding out about her. She didn't know if Gemma could keep the information to herself, especially once she found out about Evelynne's extra addition. But with the way Otto was looking at her, she didn't really think she had much of a choice on his request and though she found herself irritated with that fact, she couldn't deny the feeling of utter relief that lurked just below the surface._

_"Alright, Big O." She whispered, glancing up at him before leaning into the arms that he opened wide across the table. "I'm trusting you, Daddy."_

_"And I would never let you down."_

* * *

Opie Winston sat across from Clay Morrow and Jackson Teller with a mixture of both nervousness and worry outlining his gruff features. They had covered what they needed to regarding business and protection on the inside of Chino's barbed wire fences without much issue, all parties glad that things were moving along smoothly.

But there _was_ a problem.

He now had to bring a sensitive matter to their tiny table and despite being incarcerated; this was both SAMCRO's President and Vice President sitting across from him, not to mention his best friend and a man who had been around his entire life. They would either be thankful Opie had brought the worries of the Sons who remained on the outside to them, or they'd be livid and want to beat the shit out of him.

Considering it was the man's wife and his brother's mother, he couldn't say he'd blame them.

"Ope?" Jax's voice cut through his thoughts, distracting him. "What's up man? Something going on we need to know about?"

Opie gazed back into Jax's normally bright blue eyes silently, easily noting the dullness that had overtaken the striking color. Most would think it would happen, given the months they had been pinned in lock-up, but Opie knew the truth. They had been dark and dull a long time…almost four years to be exact. Ever since _she_ disappeared, not that any of them could really blame her. Opie still felt a wave of shudders come on when he remembered that haunted look in her eyes, the screamed insults that had been thrown at her, and it was hard sometimes not to be angry at his brother over the hurt he had brought upon the girl he had grown up considering a little sister.

"It's…something."

Jax's eyes sharpened and Clay watched him carefully, producing an air of nonchalance even though he was dreading what came next. Would there be something else to worry about from Black or Brown inside? Even White was becoming an issue, those Neo-Nazi fuckers watching them even more closely than they were used to. And what of the outside? Would their brothers be running into trouble starting to move guns again with so few of the Mother Charter to lend a hand?

"Ope?" Clay muttered, glancing back up at him after peering around the room.

The boy was more uncomfortable than he had _ever_ seen him.

Opie sighed heavily, dragging his beefy hand down his face as he tugged at his beard in a bit of agitation before he let it drop back down to the table with a dull thud.

"There's…one of the Old Ladies, she's been disappearing a lot. Past couple'a weeks, almost every damn day, for at least three hours. Didn't even notice at first, just figured she was shopping or it was family stuff," He winced a little, avoiding their eyes. "But now, I hate to say it brother, but I'm not so sure."

"_Tara_-" Jax growled out, rage darkening his eyes to an almost navy color as he clenched both his fists and jaw.

Opie shook his head quickly, not even wanting to delve off into _that_ territory. Patience for Tara on Jax's part had been running thin for a long time now, the last thing he needed was to ignite World War III by saying the wrong thing.

"Not Tara, man. She's doing the same shit, day in an' day out." He reassured. "Taking pretty good care of Abel too, though Neeta is better."

Jax let go of his rigid posture as he spoke, the muscles coiled so tightly in his arms and legs relaxing as he leaned back again. Both he and Clay frowned in thought though as the reassurance that Tara wasn't up and running with Abel sunk in. If it wasn't her, then who could it be? Unless one of their free brothers had taken an Old Lady while they had been inside, something they surely would've heard of, that only left…

Opie looked up at them, almost flinching at the looks on their faces and in their eyes as realization of what his words implied meant.

"It's Gemma."

* * *

_**-Pointe Of No Return**-_  
**AU Timeline &amp; Story Details**

_*AU Timeline:_  
-1978; Jackson 'Jax' Teller is born (to John and Gemma Teller)  
-1982; Evelynne May Whitney is born (to Thomas Whitney and Ivy Randall)  
-1990; Thomas Whitney is sent to Stockton  
-1993; John Teller, killed in highway accident  
-1995; Thomas 'Uncle Tom' Whitney, killed in prison (Jax/Opie also patched into SAMCRO)  
-2005; Jax &amp; Evelynne begin dating seriously, Abel is born (early months), Tara returns (later months)  
-2006; (Early months) Jax pushes Evelynne out of town, Evelynne visits Otto and takes his deal. (Later months) Emmaleigh Grace Whitney-Teller is born  
-2008; (Early August) Select Sons sent to Chino for 14 months, minor gun charges that Stahl could make stick. Includes: Clay, Jax, Juice, Bobby, Tig, and Kip  
-2009; (Late October) Gemma and LuAnn convince Evelynne it's time to return to Charming with Emmaleigh

_*Age Changes:_  
-Jax: Currently 30/31  
-Evelynne: Currently 26/27  
-Abel: 4 years old  
-Emmaleigh: Almost 3 years old

*Most of Season One events have happened, some of Season Two.

_I think that's it! If not, it's super close to being how I imagine it! :)_


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** For all that asked, here's an update! Sorry on the wait, I really wasn't sure just how I wanted to go about continuing on there for a moment. Like, I know where the story is going, I just wasn't sure how exactly I wanted to convey it. Anyway! I hope you all like it, it's semi-long, almost _3,000_ words. So enjoy and let me know how you like it! I always kind of worry about coming from a Jax POV, he's such a dynamic character.

Feel free to favorite, follow, review, and whatnot! I absolutely love your feedback and support as a story moves forward, but please keep any flames to yourself! The boys shoot first and ask questions later!

**Disclaimer: Noted at beginning of story! SOA isn't mine!**

* * *

**~Chapter Two~**

* * *

He turned to the sky almost immediately.

The brightness of the sun's rays beat down on his upturned face, no longer interrupted by the gloomy shadows of thick concrete towers and razor wire fences. He inhaled deeply, the fresh air missing the staleness that accompanied so many bodies crammed into such small spaces, and let out a contented sigh as his lungs finally felt full again. His eyelashes brushed his cheeks and a smirking grin crossed his lips as the banter of his brothers reached his ears from in front of him while the wind blew across his face, no longer able to ruffle his shoulder length blonde locks after being cut short.

They were out.

Months of keeping their noses semi-clean and passing off bribes here and there, paid off considerably well. Chino needed the extra room, and their good behavior (or _mostly_ good, at least) sent them on the short list for early release. Three weeks ahead of schedule found the boys of SAMCRO walking into the open air, free of their prison blues and smug grins on their faces.

Unfortunately, the mood wouldn't last long, he knew.

The joint decision to keep their early break out from the prison gates under wraps had been almost immediate between both Clay and Jax. Neither had taken it well when Opie had bestowed the information of Gemma's questionable habits of late, though they didn't blame him as the gentle giant had feared, and each of them wanted to find out just what the stubborn Old Lady was up to. The plan had been set in motion with Opie waiting until Gemma had left the auto repair shop's lot for her daily errands to leave with the van, the newly freed members agreeing to forgo the tradition of riding out on their bikes in favor of keeping cover so that they could tail her unnoticed and pay a visit to the building she was constantly seen going in and out of every day.

Hopefully.

She was a crafty bitch, they all knew.

Clay's shrill whistle broke him from his jumbled thoughts and slight worries, causing him to blink his eyes open against the daylight as he reopened them. The big man waved his hand forward, and with a grinning nod to their new favorite correctional officer as he slipped him a thick envelope to show their gratitude, Jax took off at a slow jog toward the black van.

_Ready or not, here we come._

* * *

From the moment she had rolled over that morning, green eyes that were blurry with sleep peeking out from under the brand new down comforter, Evelynne had somehow known.

It would be a day from hell.

She couldn't tell how exactly she knew such a thing, she just _did_.

It was in the uncomfortable and unsettled feeling in her stomach, an ominous foreboding that seemed to be lurking right behind her, heavy on her shoulders. It didn't matter how many times she turned to catch a glimpse though, nothing stood there. The weighted feeling made it nearly impossible to leave her fluffy heaven, despite the noises of her housemates and Emmaleigh as they made breakfast, pots banging and utensils clattering on counters and tables down in the kitchen.

The feeling had distracted her all throughout the morning; never resting as she showered in the spacious master suite, as she dressed –her outfit choices reflecting her needs, a day of long practice sessions scheduled to go over routines set for the approaching opening of the studio looming ahead– and even as she packed both a diaper and a day bag for Emmaleigh, trying to plan ahead so that she could keep the energetic little devil entertained while her Grandma Gemma (who was imparting her diva wisdom quite thoroughly) was still at the TM lot, working.

Her spine had rippled in a shiver, a chilling warning ringing dully in her mind as soon as her old stomping grounds had been thought about.

Evelynne had dropped her duffel and Emmaleigh's bags in the living room then, convinced that should be enough of a reason to stay the hell at home. The squirmy feeling wouldn't leave her alone, and the powerful reaction to the simple thought of _his_ place had left her cold to the core. Giving voice to her suspicions had done nothing to aid her though, simply being laughed off by both Danvers brothers, her best friend Cecily, and even her traitorous little mini-me. Despite all protests, and even attempts to grab onto the banister, Liam had practically manhandled her through the front door of the home they now shared, the cottage-style property something Gemma had managed to just _'happen upon'_ and secure for her while she had still been living down in LA.

Evelynne was _not_ impressed.

While Emmaleigh giggled her head off, teasing her mommy for pouting in the front seat.

It had been after a few hours of practice that her inability to keep focused on either conversation or the steps that echoed with the beat of the music, that she finally broke. She could blame neither the distraction of Emmaleigh's giggles as she attempted to copy her mother since Gemma had taken her for ice cream an hour before, nor her dance partner- as Liam was doing all in his power to be both on-step and supportive.

Even as he used his presence to soothe her, the heat of his chest pressed against her back, the warmth of his body seeping into her skin that had been left exposed after donning her shorts and crop top that were constantly used for practice. It all did little to ease the tension in her muscles or quiet her mind, even as he cut her off mid-rant, his big hand clasped over her mouth to hush her words as he whispered soothing sounds, reminding her to breathe.

She just couldn't shake the feeling of someone looking over her shoulder.

And now, as she stood absolutely frozen and unblinking, her green eyes blown wide open in shock and her muscles locked in place by the icy fire that reflected in a pair of glacial blue eyes set in a familiar face.

Evelynne knew _why_.

Jackson Teller was home.

_**.~.**_

He could still remember the last time he saw her.

It brought both love and pain, making his heart clench tightly in his chest in a way he had never felt or understood before.

She had still been utterly beautiful; long locks of honey colored hair whipping in the wind, glittering green eyes opened up wider than usual, giving him an uninhibited glimpse into her soul. Her plump, pink lips had been parted, looking softer and more kissable than ever as her chest rose and fell rapidly, pressing the perfect pair of tits into his chest and making him shift against her, his jeans growing tight, his cock thoroughly undeterred by the situation.

But her mane of silky strands had been billowing in the powerful breeze that accompanied the growing blackness that loomed above them in the sky, right on the cusp of a storm. Those beautiful eyes that haunted him almost every night were glazed with tears, the liquid brimming at the corners and spilling downward, wetting her dark lashes that dusted her cheeks when she closed them in both disbelief and pain. Her lips were parted because of the shock that held her in place as he shouted at her, giving her absolutely no time to defend any of the accusations he tossed her way. And her chest had been heaving against him because she was scared, frightened; it gleamed in those teary eyes, was shown in her stance when she had backed herself up against the thick concrete walls of the Clubhouse and he had crowded her, intimidating her into shrinking in on herself.

She hadn't even noticed how hard he was, despite the profanities he beat her down with.

She had been too busy looking for a way out, eyes darting over the semi-circle of the SOA members that had converged around them, many stunned by his behavior or grappling with his thick shoulders, trying to pull him away from her to give her room to breathe. They had all been there, watching, shouting, his mother with a hand over her mouth and silent tears clouding her eyes (though Gemma Teller-Morrow _never_ let them see her cry).

Her escape finally came in the form of a slap, one with so much power and fury behind it, the sound echoed through the parking lot. The left side of his face had gone numb almost immediately, the sting of her palm connecting with his cheek spread down his neck and over the bridge of his nose. And with a single sentence; one delivered with so much conviction, with such a deadly fire burning so brightly in her eyes, it shook him down into the white sneakers tied to his feet.

"_You don't have to worry about a single fucking thing, Jackson Teller. You'll never see me again."_

Jax hadn't believed her.

That's how he had justified letting her duck from underneath his arm and sprint across the lot, the sight of her palm pressed to her stomach making him scoff. It's how he justified not running after her, chasing her until she stopped so that he could apologize, get down on his knees and beg forgiveness like the yawning abyss in his stomach had told him to. It's how he found himself sitting at the bar, the judgmental silence of his brothers ringing through his ears and the right side of his face numb with another sting to accompany the one she had left him with, the imprint of Mother Gemma's ring darkening a bruise on his jaw.

He told himself he would see her the next day, when they had both cooled down from the confrontation and he had come up with a sufficient way to make up for what he had done, when he had come up with a plan to sit down and talk about the situation with level heads instead of screaming words and smacks to the face.

Jax _promised_ himself.

He promised himself that everything would be alright, that they would figure everything out, that he would do whatever it took to assure her Tara was no longer an issue, that he would get to the bottom of the conflicting test results that burned through the leather of his cut from where they sat in the inside pocket he hadn't told her about during his screaming.

But when the next morning dawned, the air a little less heavy after the thunder rolled through the night, and Gemma nearly fishtailed her Caddy as she tore onto the lot at ten in the morning, tires squealing and horn blazing; something told him he should have _listened_ to the warning that had settled in his gut.

That told him to go to her the night before.

Evelynne was gone.

Cleared out in the night, she had packed her things and bolted once she had made it to their home, while he had passed out in his dorm at the Clubhouse. She had called Neeta around two in the morning, begging the older woman to come over until someone showed up the next morning. Their longtime nanny had taken one look at the weeping girl's face, and agreed. Neeta told them how she almost hadn't gone, how she had sobbed over his boy's crib, stroking back the fine blonde strands that mimicked his own. How she had debated between staying and going, talking aloud and pacing through the living room. But in the end, Neeta said she had muttered something about no longer feeling safe.

And wasn't _that_ the kicker?

It hit him hard, knocked the breath from his lungs like a punch to the stomach and a kick in the nuts.

He had spent almost his entire _life_ protecting that girl, ever since he could form a cognitive memory she had been there, and he had been right there with her. Their relationship changed through the years; evolving from something along the lines of a brother, to a best friend, to an overprotective best friend who beat the shit out of any male presence that dared to approach her (mainly because _he_ was in denial of how he truly felt), then finally to something more. At each point in her life he had stood beside her, protecting her from the thunder at night when storms rolled in, from the nightmares that took hold when her father died, from anything that could ever hurt her or leave her in fear.

Now she was running scared…because of _him_.

Evelynne left Abel after rocking him until he slept, a kiss on his forehead and a letter written in her feminine script for him in the future the only things of his mother to hold on to. She knew she couldn't take him, despite being the only maternal figure he had. A few others had gotten letters as well, the unsuspecting envelopes clutched tightly in Neeta's hand when the majority of the Club had busted through the front door.

It was the last he had heard from her, for nearly four years.

Jax couldn't count the number of restless nights he had spent with Evelynne on his mind.

She haunted his dreams, was reflected in photos everywhere he went that Gemma refused to remove, reminding Jax it was his own fault she was gone and Abel shouldn't suffer the removal of her memory for it. Her face was there in his mind even when he spent his nights inside of Tara, the shout of her name perpetually on his lips, ready to prompt a fight that shook the glass in the window panes the moment he fucked up and called out to her.

Gemma didn't speak to him for weeks as she searched for her goddaughter, and once she finally did the disappointment in him glinted in her fierce eyes. It left him feeling even worse than her silence had before. The same disappointment was echoed in his brothers' silent judgement that they dared not speak of when he was near, or anywhere really, that he could overhear.

Unless they wanted to spend a few rounds in the ring, where Jax became more beast than man.

Running the roads, putting out the word, searching for the green-eyed girl who was lost in the wind. Clinging to hope, even when it felt like there was none left to hold on to. Enduring Big O and his scathing words, menacing glare, a gaze full of less pride than he had ever been looked upon with. Nights in the cemetery, his back against John Teller's tombstone with only his father's manuscript to keep him company and the tears he would never admit he cried. Teaching Abel who she was through her pictures, ignoring Tara's fit when he told her she would never hear the little boy call her 'mom'. Yelling out his love to the thunderous sky, rain soaking through leather and cotton as he cried with the heavens.

It all built up to the _one_ moment, this _single_ point in time.

Jax never would have believed that when they picked the lock of what had looked to be an unassuming dance studio, _this_ would be what he would find. Judging by the bewildered expressions on those who stood with him, their mouths gaping and weapons now hanging uselessly at their sides, his brothers felt the same.

Evelynne Whitney was back in Charming.

She stood right there, within ten large steps if he broke his usual swagger, behind a wall of one-way mirrors. Her body flowed with the beat of the music that thrummed through speakers suspended in the corners of the room, her hair flying out around her as she spun. He didn't have to be close to know that those same green orbs would be there, ever expressive to her emotion. That she would smell the same, like sunshine and the meadow they called their own, a sweet fragrance that no perfume could mimic. That his mark would still be on her, ink burned into her skin, forever a reminder that she was his.

That's why his hands flexed into fists, jaw clenching tightly, every single muscle coiled to spring and chest heaving with his aggravated breaths as he watched some asshole put hands on what was _his_.

It no longer mattered what had happened; what was right, what was wrong.

_He didn't care anymore._

Tara was a distant memory; that sham of a relationship had been deteriorating since the moment Evelynne had disappeared.

All that mattered now was that his girl was back in town and Jax would be reminding her that she knew damn good and well _exactly_ who she belonged to.

* * *

_**-Pointe Of No Return-**_  
**Review Responses**

_**TWDobsession:**_ Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you enjoyed and hope that you let me know what you think about this newest addition to the storyline!  
_**GypsyAnne:** _Hiya GA! Thank you so much for the review! I know, I really wanted to use another character instead of the typical for her father figure, and while there are some that reference Big O, there aren't too many. He's a super devoted character to SOA and I thought he deserved some acknowledgement. Yep, the Danvers brothers will be a big part of the story. I'm glad you enjoy Emmaleigh's character, she's going to be a sweet thing, and I'm looking forward to building her daddy/daughter relationship with Jax for the readers. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
_**SamanthaMarie0930:**_ Haha, yay! I love obsessed readers! ;)  
**_India-guest:_** Ah, my lovely reader. There is always chaos in the world of SOA! As for babies...you'll just have to keep reading! :p  
_**Otte1978:**_ Well, here's more for you! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know!  
_**Guest #1:**_ Thank you dear! I hope you love this new chapter, and not to worry! More explanation over what happened between our adorable Jax/Evelynne duo. As for Jax getting his ass handed to him, that will come. Besides, as seen here, Jax is pretty good and beating his own ass with the guilt he carries, something we all know. The truth shall be revealed! Emmaleigh is precious! I can't wait for her to grow in the story! And I agree, I just thought a little girl was perfect.  
_**NatalieLynn:** _Thanks Natalie! Hope you enjoy!  
_**KimmyWSmith:**_ Many thanks Kimmy! I hope your love for the story continues! And I know- I always thought it would be cool to have a girl who wasn't all one way or the other in there. Hopefully it works out!  
_**Shika93:**_ Thank you for both chapter reviews! Hope you love this new one!  
_**Liferscove2118:**_ Me either! I think it's going to be fantastic, so hang on for the ride! And thank you for the review!  
_**Foreverkee:** _Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this new update!  
_**Stargazing:**_ Your wish, my command! Enjoy!  
**_Angel897:_** I'm so glad that you liked it, I hope you love this new addition!  
**_KelseyNicole08:_** Right on time! Hope you love this new part of the story!


End file.
